Cabin Fever
by amoureux interdits
Summary: Draco and Hermione will be heads but first they must survive part of their summer together in a cabin in the woods, alone. Events will bring them together but when school begins they will go their separate ways. Will they be forced... Full Summary Inside.
1. Stranded With the Enemy

**Full Summary: Draco and Hermione have been informed that they will be heads for their seventh year. They are also informed that they must spend the end of their summer together in a cabin in the woods, alone. Certain events bring them together but when the return for their final year they decide that they should go their separate ways. Will they be able to stay apart or will powers greater then their own bring them together in the end.**

-

**This is my second Draco/Hermione story. I am excited about this one because I have not yet decided what the ending will be. I have several ideas but I will see where the story leads me. This is the first chapter and I hope to have the next up in a couple of days. I will try my best to have every update posted with less then a week separating updates. I hope you enjoy the story and please review when you are finished. **

-

**General Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stranded With the Enemy**

Her baggage was packed neatly in the corner and had been so for the entire week prior to her trip. The trunk contained muggle clothes and a few robes but mostly book. She loved to read about anything and everything. Hermione Granger had received a letter earlier in the month informing her that in her final year of schooling, she would be head girl. This meant a lot of added responsibility but she was willing to take it on. The letter had also told her about a special… trip she would be required to participate in. She would be spending the last month of her holiday with the head boy in the woods somewhere.

Hermione would have been ok with this idea if the head boy wasn't the one person who despised her as much, if not more, then she despised him. How on earth Draco Malfoy became head boy as far beyond Hermione's grasp of understanding. She had even questioned Dumbledore about it when he came to visit her and explain the trip further. He had said she would understand in time and not to question his decisions in the future.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood haughtily next to the fireplace in the floo room of Malfoy manner. His mother was sitting on the on the settee in the corner. Once again his father was not present. Although the Dark Lord had been vanquished the previous year his father still remained ignorant. Many Death Eaters had yet to be taken captive and they had started attacking the families of those who had attacked their former leader. It was rather cowardly Draco thought. Instead of directly attacking those who had taken part in the fight.

So he stood there waiting for the old kook to arrive. It had been decided that Draco would be retrieved first and then they would go together to the bookworm's house. He had argued with Dumbledore saying he would not step foot in a muggle cesspool but he had been shot down numerous times. When the old wizard arrived Draco's mother stood to send him off. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way. His mother had always worried about him but found it difficult to express when his father wasn't around. He gave her a small smile before disappearing in the flame.

* * *

Dumbledore would be arriving any moment in her living room with Draco Malfoy. He had decided it was best to collect Malfoy first. It was assumed that Hermione wouldn't be welcome in Malfoy manner not that she would be caught dead in that household. The two stood were green flames had just occupied. Dumbledore stepped out gracefully but Malfoy stayed where he was. He looked around the rooming in a judging manner before sneering in Hermione's direction.

"Watch out Malfoy or you might catch muggle germs." Hermione spit out at him.

"Oh Hermione don't be so rude to the boy." Hermione's mother walked forward and extended her hand to Draco. "Hello. I am Jane Granger, Hermione's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you." He looked at her outstretched hand and her smiling face for amount as if deciding what to do. He hesitantly reached forward but instead of a curt shake he was pulled into a big hug. His look of shock made Hermione burst out laughing.

"Nice to meet you miss." He pilled back and wiped is hands on his trousers.

"Are you ready to go Miss Granger?" Dumbledore looked to the brunette before eying her luggage. "Your things will be brought separately." She nodded and stepped toward the fire.

Draco stood as far away from the two while still standing by the fireplace. Dumbledore told them where to go to and was the first to leave. Hermione gave her parents each a kiss on the cheek and then went next. This reminded Draco of his mother's goodbye kiss. Before Draco could leave Mr. Granger called out to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, do take care of my daughter. She means the world to us and although we don't understand everything in the wizarding world, we know there is a war going on. Can you promise me you will look out for her?" Draco knew he couldn't deny the man, so he nodded and stepped into the fireplace. The Granger smiled at Draco as he disappeared from view. He found it weird that they had been so nice to someone they had never met. They must have known how horrid he acts towards the daughter he had just promised to protect.

* * *

When Draco arrived at their destination he was disgusted at what he saw. In front of him was a single, beaten down couch. An antique rug covered the floor and it was not the kind his mother would pay a fortune for. The rest of the room was rather bare and looked like it hadn't received a proper cleaning in quite some time. Attached to the 'living' room was a small kitchen with a few appliances that he was unfamiliar with. It was decorated with peeling wallpaper of fruits and flowers. Granger and the Headmaster were talking near the kitchen area when Draco approached them.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. I was just explaining the rules to Miss Granger. This is where you will be staying for the next month. I know it isn't much but there is charm in simplicity. One of my good friends owns this cabin and has leant it to me for this use. I hope everything is satisfactory." It seemed that Dumbledore was oblivious to Draco's obvious dislike of this entire experience. What was said next though enough to make Draco speak out against the headmaster. "As a team building exercise you will not be able to use magic during your stay…"

"Are you kidding me?! Wait until my father hears about this. Taking a wizards wand from him… ridiculous." Hermione also felt the need to say something.

"Are you sure that is wise professor? Even if Voldermort is gone there are still Death Eaters roaming about. It can't be safe to be in the middle of nowhere without a wand." She was worried about the repercussions of being wandless. She was more worried about Draco Malfoy then any of the death eaters.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I will keep your wands with me and since this cabin in completely untouchable by anyone other then the three of us you will be perfectly safe. There is food in the fridge and you are expected to cook for yourselves. I will visit periodically so please behave. It is best you learn to get along since you will be working closely together all school year. I will leave you to explore and I will be by sometime later in the week." The two nodded and Dumbledore left through the fireplace.

Draco didn't stay around to speak with the Gryffindor, instead he enter one of the two doors that were situated off of the living and kitchen space. The door he had entered contained a decent sized bathroom that was in good condition. It had a claw foot tub and white porcelain toilet. On either side of the sink there were cabinets. He opened one of the wooden cabinets too see piles of fluffy white towels. The other cabinet contained toiletries such as toothpaste and shampoo.

Hermione watched him walk away and sighed. She knew this was going to be a long month with very little human interaction. She would rather fight with him then have him ignore her. She decided to explore the second door and would figure out what the first contained after Draco was done. She opened the creaking door to find a bedroom. There was _one_ king-sized bed in the middle of the room. She hoped the other door had also contained a bedroom because there was no way she was sharing. There were two bureaus and a large bay window with a seat. Hermione walked over to the window to look out at the grounds. Draco entered the room and quickly remarked about the sleeping situation.

"Is this some kind of joke? Where is the other bedroom?"

"I was hoping the room you went in was another bedroom." She groaned when he shook his head.

"It was the bathroom. That crackpot stuck us in this hellhole and expects us to share a room. He is off his rocker if he thinks I am sleeping in the same bed as a muggleborn. You will sleep on the couch in the other room while we are here." He made the remark so casually she had to stop and gawk at him.

"I am most certainly not sleeping on the couch. I am the lady and you will give me the bed." She stopped her foot to make her point. Arms crossed she glared in his direction.

"There is nothing ladylike about you Granger. If anything I have more feminine grace in my pinky then you have in your entire body." Instead of becoming upset at this remark as he had been expecting, she smirked at his retort.

"Are you saying that you are more of a lady then me. Can I have that in writing so that I can show it to the Slytherins when we return to school?" She chuckled and when he scowled she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you resemble a gremlin?" Hermione stopped laughing and a frown formed on her face. "Yes you look exactly like one right now!" He pointed at her like he was at the zoo and she was one of the attractions. Hermione flipped him the finger before storming out of the room. He was so frustrating sometimes that she wouldn't deal with him. She decided to explore outside the cabin since she had yet to see what it consisted of.

She exited the back door through the kitchen. Once outside the warm summer sun hit her face instantly lightening her previously foul mood. Hermione spun around in a circle with her arms stretched out to either side of her. When she opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Down a grassy hill, there sat a beautiful lake with crystal clear water. To her left and right there were massive amounts of trees that seemed forever deep. Deciding to steer away from the tree she made her way down the hill. There was a long wood dock that jutted out into the water. On the sand shore there were two kayaks and paddles. Hermione walked to the end of the dock and sat with her feet hanging in the water. She remained there until Draco came out looking for her sometime later.

"Granger you need to make me dinner." He stood at the other end of the dock with his arms crossed in a superior manner.

"I don't _need_ to do anything for you." She remained seated and looked at the suns setting on the horizon. It reflected off the lake and shot orange and pink colors everywhere.

"Your muggle. You make food. Go." He spoke like he was speaking to a four-year-old child.

"Make yourself food Malfoy. I don't believe that I am your slave."

"I can't." He was looking elsewhere and refused to acknowledge that she was situated near by.

"And why is that. Is cooking too low for your pureblood status. You must be capable of mere cooking." She was mocked him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how to cook you idiot." He was becoming frustrated with the encounter. Hermione laughed at his helplessness.

"What do you mean you don't know how to cook? Everyone knows how to cook." She continued laughing but Draco was doing anything but.

"Aren't you supposed to be the good little Gryffindor that helps all others in need? There is no need to make fun of the helpless Slytherin, Granger. Just go make me some dinner."

At his embarrassed look she realized he wasn't joking and she shouldn't be teasing him. Her kind nature kicked in and she felt compelled to assist him. "Fine. I'm not doing it for you though. I will teach you what to do that way we can take turns every night. Come along Malfoy." Hermione had risen from her seat at the end of the dock and had walked straight past Malfoy. She didn't look back to see if he had followed because she knew he had. He needed her and that gave Hermione all the power in the world.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of the first chapter and any ideas you have for later chapters. REVIEW.**


	2. In Ongoing Battles, Lines Are Crossed

**I am glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I thank the people who submitted reviews, they were very incouraging since I was at first unsure of the story. I hope you like this next chapter. It focuses revolves around the ongoing battle between the two. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Ongoing Battles, Lines Are Crossed**

Hermione and Draco walked silently up to the cabin. Draco walked in front of Hermione in an effort to remain superior. He hated asking her for help but he honestly had no idea how to go about preparing a meal. He just wanted her to teach him the basic so he wouldn't have to ask her ever again. For now he would be nice to her and then later on he could go back to taunting her. They walked in the back door to the kitchen. Hermione opened the fridge and staring taking out ingredients. She wasn't explaining what she was doing so Draco was completely lost. He needed her to teach him not just do it herself. If she made dinner every night then he would be helpless all summer. That just wouldn't do.

"What are you doing Granger? I thought you were going to teach me how." She looked up at him startled. She hadn't expected him to stick around and be taught. Although she had told him she wouldn't just make him dinner, she figured it would be easier then fighting with him over it.

"I was just going to… I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you actually wanted to learn. What would you like to learn to make?"

"Can't you just sum it all up in one lesson. I mean it can't be that difficult right?" She laughed at his naivety.

"No you can't just sum it up in one lesson." He shrugged his shoulders and allowed her to continue. "I'll teach you how to make spaghetti since that is fairly simply and we have all the ingredients." She walked over to the cupboard and he followed close behind. He didn't want to miss a single instruction. "First we need to boil water to cook the pasta. Are you capable of doing that?" He looked lost already and she realized how onerous her task was going to be.

"Alright, we will start at step one. We need a pot to put water in. This cupboard over here has pots in it." She took a pot off the shelf and handed it to him. "This is a good size to boil water in. Now go fill it three quarters of the way with water from the sink." He did as he was told in an attempt to get this experience over with quickly. He had never been a fan a housework of any kind; it was house elf work. He was no longer paying attention and the pot was overflowing with water. He shut the faucet and dumped some of the water down the drain. He looked up at Granger for further instruction.

"Place the pot on one of the burners on the stove. Then turn the corresponding knob to high." He placed down the pot but there were far too many knobs. How was he supposed to know which one would light the flame? Hermione noticed his indecision and reached past his to turn on the stove. When no flame ignited he questioned her.

"Where is the flame? It won't heat without fire." He had seen the elves use the stove once and he was positive there was fire beneath the pot.

"This isn't a gas stove; it doesn't need a flame. It runs on electricity instead. The coil that the pot is sitting on will get hot without catching fire. Well hopefully it won't catch fire." Electricity was something that Draco didn't understand but he left the question unanswered. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of explaining another thing to him tonight. Maybe he would ask her more later, they had an entire month.

"Now we wait for the water to bubble. Once it does we will add the pasta and let it cook for 15 minutes. Right now we can begin warming the sauce. Will you get another pot from the cupboard Malfoy?" He strode to the other side of the kitchen and opened the same door as she had previously. There were two pots on the shelf one was larger then the one already in use and one was smaller. He decided to grab both and let her decide which to use. He stood in front of the girl holding out both pots, silently asking her to choose. She didn't mock him or say anything at all. She simply took the smaller of the two pots and set it down on another burner.

"It the fridge there should be a jar of tomato sauce. You can grab that and dump the sauce into the pot. After turn it on low so it can heat." He opened the door to the fridge and after a moment of searching he found the jar in question. He popped the top and poured the red substance into the pot. He remembered how Granger had known which knob to turn and found the corresponding knob for the burner containing the sauce. He put it on low like she had said. "Good job Malfoy." He hated being spoken to like an animal. "Our water is boiling so you can add the spaghetti to it. Take a fist full of the hard noodles from the box and drop it into the pot."

Draco picked up the box on the counter and removed more then half of its contents and then he literally dropped the fist full into the boiling water. Some of the hot liquid splashed onto his hand and he hissed in pain. Hermione was instantly at his side leading him to the sink. She grabbed the injured hand that he was nursing and ran it under cool water. Once she was finished she lifted the hand to her mouth and blew softly on the burn. The cooling sensation made most of the pain disperse but Draco was too concentrated on her actions to care. No one had ever done this kind of thing for him. If he was injured as a child a simple spell was cast and he was sent on his way. Being taken care of like this was strange to him to say the least.

She smiled at him and dropped his hand. Then she went about her business as if nothing had happened. Draco eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. He didn't thank her or taunt her. The silence was as much of a thank you as she would receive. After not much time the two were seated at the small table enjoying their dinner. Draco was impressed with himself for making dinner but it seemed to be… lacking.

He was used to several course meals that were brought to him in a dining room by servants. He wasn't accustomed to eating one dish that he had prepared at such a small table. Granger didn't seem to find anything amiss so he ate in silence. It wasn't until Hermione asked who was doing the dishes that Draco returned to his normal façade.

"Since I made dinner you can clean up after it." He turned and went to sit on the couches. She stomped her foot at his remark and yelled at him.

"You didn't make anything! I had guide you through every step. It wasn't like I could have relaxed while you made it so you will not relax while I do the dished. Get your sorry little behind back into that kitchen." She pointed at the sink and he begrudgingly rose from his position but apparently it was too slow for Hermione. She took hold of his sleeve and pulled him behind her. Once situated in front of the sink she turned on the water and plugged the drain. She gave Draco the job of washing and she would rinse and dry.

Draco looked at the water with distain but he wouldn't be out done by Granger so he rolled his sleeves and submerged his hands in the suds. He scrubbed every dish thoroughly before handing it off to the girl beside him. When the final dish had been washed Draco had an idea come into his head. He looked at the suds in front of him and then the mane of the girl standing to his right. He grabbed a handful and turned to face her. She looked over at him and began backing away slowly and cautiously.

"Oh no you don't Malfoy. Put the soap down or you will be so sorry." She turned and ran out the back door. He followed suit and caught up to her with ease. He rubbed the bubbles into her brown locks. The look of shock on her face was enough to make him keel over in laughter. He loved messing with her and this time since he was able to mess with her dreadful hair it was even better. While he laughed Hermione looked for a way to retaliate.

Draco never noticed her walking away from him nor did he see her pick of the hose that was lying near the cabin wall but he did feel the ice-cold water hit him in the back of the head. He snapped around to see a smug Granger standing with the hose still in her hand and leaking water.

"I told you that you would be sorry." She chuckled lightly at his look of outrage but when his expression changed to that of conniving she got worried.

"You are the one that shall be sorry Granger." He walked towards her slowly and she had nowhere to run to. The wall of the cabin was directly behind her and there were bushes to either side of her. Once he reached her, he grabbed hold of her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Then he slowly made his way in the direction of the lake. She was kicking and screaming for him to unhand her but he ignored her protest. When he reached the end of the dock, he dumped her into the cool water below. He laughed at her splashing but what she said before she disappeared under the dark glass stopped him in his tracks.

"Help Malfoy. I can't swim." She went under and did not resurface. He didn't think twice before diving into the water after her. He appeared seconds later with the girl in his arms. Draco pulled her out of the water and safely onto the dock. She was shaking and her body was wracked with sobs. He lifted her into his arms once again but this time without malicious intent. She clung to his chest as he carried her the length of the yard to their small cabin. Once inside, Draco placed her on the bed. She was still wet and shaking both from the cold and from fear. He left the room momentarily to retrieve a towel from the bathroom.

When he returned he sat beside her on the bed and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. He took a second towel and wiped the water from her face. She was staring at the far wall almost not blinking. He placed the towel in her lap and looked away awkwardly. He felt compelled to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank-you for rescuing me… even if it was your fault in the first place." Broken out of her daze, Hermione was the first to speak.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim. I wouldn't have thrown you in if I had." He wouldn't meet her eye and she knew he felt bad about it.

"I guess that's as close to an apology as I am going to get." She stood and made her way to her trunk in the corner. Draco watched her as she withdrew a pair of silk pajama shorts and a tank top. She left the room to change and Draco decided just to change while she was gone. He threw his shirt onto a chair in the corner and looked in his trunk for his green sweats. Hermione entered the room just as Draco had stripped off his pants. He stood in only his boxers smirking at the furiously blushing girl.

"Merlin Malfoy put some clothing on." She covered her eyes and turned her back to him. He rolled his eyes and pulled on his pair of sweats.

"I'm decent Granger you can stop shielding your eyes now." She turned around to give a retort but squeaked when she caught sight of his bare chest. "Like what you see Granger?" She didn't blush like he had been expecting. Instead she fired back a retort.

"I'd hardly consider _that_ decent in any sense of the world." She gave him the once over before continuing in her bedtime rituals. His pity for her from the lake had all but disappeared. He was livid and she found it amusing.

"Denial Granger… Well I am drained after saving your life and all… please leave so I can sleep." He made a shooing motion with his hand and she smacked it out of her face.

"I don't think so ferret. I am getting the bed." She dodged past him and leaped on to the mattress. She scurried under the covers before Malfoy could stop her.

"Get out Granger!" She refused to move and hugged the covers closer to her. "Fine, just don't rape me in my sleep. It will be tempting but I hope you can control yourself." He slid into the bed beside her and she eyed him cruelly.

"Oh no you don't." She sat up in the bed facing him. She pulled her knees up to her and Draco was suspicious of her actions. He was about to asking her just what she thought she was doing when her legs shot forward and catapulted him over the edge of the bed. He hit the wooden floor roughly but the kick in the side had hurt more.

"You wench! How dare you?" He pulled back his hand and went to slap her across the face. His hand stopped inches from her cheek when he saw the look of terror on her face. He looked at his hand in shock and dropped it to his side. She became livid at his actions.

"You are as horrid as your father. I wish you had hit your head when you fell and never would have woken." She was scared of what he had almost done and she fought back the only way she knew how, through argument. Hermione watched as Draco mumbled something to himself before exiting the room. She waited anxiously for him to return and finish what he had started, but he never did. That night neither of them slept well. Hermione woke often throughout the night with thoughts of being thrown in the lake and not resurfacing. Draco sat on the couch thinking about what he had almost done. She was right, he was turning into his father and it disgusted him. How could he have almost struck her for something so… ridiculous? He got little rest that night and vowed to apologize in the morning, a real apology.

'_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been.'_

- Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Reliant K

* * *

**-**

**I hope that everyone enjoyed. I have decided that beginning in this chapter I will place lyrics at the end that I find fit the plot well. They are just something I like to do since I feel music represents stories very well. **

**--**

**Please REVIEW!**

**-**


	3. When Tragedy Strikes, Engage

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Everything has been really hectic lately. I hope to have another chapter up with in a week but I can't make any promises. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: When Tragedy Strikes, Engage In Competition**

Draco woke with the intent of apologizing immediately. He rose from the uncomfortable couch where he had spent the night. He surveyed the area for Hermione and found her still sleeping quietly in the bedroom. He decided to put his cooking skills to the test and attempt to make her breakfast. It would be an excellent opportunity for an apology and to impress her with his quick learning. He opened cabinet door after cabinet door looking for something that he could make for breakfast. He settled eggs and toast. How hard could eggs be to make?

He took out a pot like they had done the night before and placed it on the burner. He had to decide what temperature to put it on so he chose high since he wanted it to cook quickly before she woke. He cracked open half a dozen eggs into the pot and let it cook. Next he took the loaf of bread and looked around for something to cook it with. He eventually decided on using the other burners of the oven. He turned the burner on and placed the bread directly on the burner. He smiled in accomplishment but another less triumphant look quickly replaced it.

He smelt smoke in the air and looked at his eggs. There was black smoke billowing out of the pot. He looked at it unsure what to do but was distracted when his bread caught on fire. He looked back and forth between the two ruined foods and then ran. He entered the bedroom where Hermione was still sleeping. He ran to her side and shook her in a panic.

"Granger wake up." She groaned and swatted his hands away. "I think I am about to set the cabin on fire. Get your ass up out of bed." This got her up. She jumped out of bed and pushed past him. Draco followed closely behind. She grabbed a big red contraption on her way to the smoke filled kitchen. She pointed a hose at the fire and then squeezed a lever. White foam covered the fire on the stove and it was instantly extinguished. She turned to him with a menacing glare before pointing at the disaster zone that was their kitchen.

"Clean up this mess and don't even think about turning that stove on. I will be cooking from now on. How stupid can you be? We are in a _wooden_ cabin." She made sure to stress the word wooden. "What were you think? No don't answer that, you obviously weren't thinking at all. I am going to take a shower and this had better be cleaned up by the time I get out." She stormed out of the kitchen and back into the room from which she came.

Draco somberly grabbed some rags to clean up the mess. He was just trying to make her a nice breakfast as an apology but he had gone and ruined everything. The mess had been cleaned by the time Hermione exited the bathroom. She was in a much better mood after showering and decided to simply ignore Draco. She passed him and entered the kitchen to make them breakfast. Hermione would not be letting Draco touch the oven or stove again without her being present.

Draco watched her walk right by him as if he weren't even present but he refused to let it bother him. If she didn't wasn't willing to listen to his apology or even an explanation about what happened that morning them it was her own problem. He went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for another day of doing nothing.

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she bustled around the kitchen. She wore a sundress and her mood had improved immensely. When breakfast was ready she looked around for Malfoy but found Dumbledore instead. The look on his face immediately made her stomach flutter. She knew that something was wrong before he even opened his mouth. It was the same look she had seen on so many occasions during the war. She had hoped the fighting would end with the demise of Voldermort but she knew it was foolish of her to assume that the free death eaters would simply give in.

"Good morning Professor…" She greeted him hesitantly and feared the worst.

"Hello Ms. Granger. How has your stay been thus far?" She ignored his question and got straight to the point.

"Not that I am trying to be rude but may I ask why you are here Professor?" He chuckled lightly to himself before answering.

"Always the observant one aren't you Ms. Granger? Well you are correct there has been an incident. Last night there was an attack on your home. Your father was unharmed but your mother sustained some minor injuries. She has been taken to St. Mungo's for observation. Lucky the Order received information about the attack and the Weasley's were present when the attack took place. Ron was harmed in the attack but will be well enough for school the begin in three weeks." Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

"Professor, were the attackers caught?"

"We were able to capture Lucius Malfoy and he has been taken to Azkaban to be held for trial. I do not believe he will be freed again. I do warn you though Ms. Granger not to take out your anger on the younger Mr. Malfoy. I do not believe that he harbors the same hate as his father. Please try not to blame him for his fathers mistakes."

"He is just like his father. I know from experience with the both of them. The Malfoys are a horrid lot that should all be shipped off to Azkaban to rot in their pureblood filth." She fumed at Dumbledore's naivety. She bid him adieu before storming outside.

Dumbledore looked to the other side of the room where Draco was listening to the tail end of their conversation. He tried futilely not to look hurt by the girl's comments about his family. He approached the wizard slowly.

"What is going on Professor? Granger seems a bit testy this morning, not that she isn't normally…"

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this but I guess you will find out eventually. There was an attack last night. The Granger household was targeted and there were some injuries. Ms. Granger's mother was taken to St. Mungo's along with Ron Weasley who was there for protection."

"Was my father involved in the attack?" His façade was slipping and the anger was clearly visible in his face. Dumbledore looked down and Draco knew that he had been there.

"Your father was leading the attack. He was captured and sent to Azkaban. There will be a trial but I highly doubt that he will be released." Draco nodded curtly before walking out the back door. He was secretly glad that his father had been captured. It meant his mother would be safe. He also was extremely angry that his father had led the attack on the Granger household. He didn't care for muggles and especially Ron Weasley but he knew that Granger did. If he had any chance of apologizing after the breakfast fiasco this morning it had disappeared with the news of the attack.

* * *

Draco found Hermione sitting on the dock with her feet dangling in the water. She looked as if she had been crying and he instantly felt guilty for the major part his father had played in her sorrow. He was thankful no one had been killed. He stood on the shore just watching her for sometime. He thought that she was unaware of his presence but he had been gravely mistaken. After sometime, Hermione stood and marched towards Draco. He didn't even have time to react before she kicked him in the shin and then pushed him to the ground.

"You greasy little ferret. Did you purposely send your father to attack my parents because you had to spend the rest of your summer here with me? Or did you slip out a message to him last night after I had kicked you out of the bed?" She kicked him lightly in the side again since she didn't have the malice to really hurt him. "Answer me!" Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him for a response.

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."

"Sure you didn't, all you death eaters are the same. Leave me alone. Haven't you caused enough damage already?" She kicked him once again in the shin but he didn't react. He simply rolled up his sleeve to show her his blank forearm.

"Best get your facts straight before you accuse people of certain things. You may think that I am simply a clone of my father but if you took the time you would realize we have only our looks in common." He turned to leave but at the sound of her continued sobs he stopped and turned back to face her.

"Please stop crying. I apologized, isn't that enough? I even tried to make you breakf…" He stopped midsentence and looked away embarrassed.

"Is that what you were doing this morning? You just about burned the house down in your foolishness." She didn't meet his eye but took a seat on the grass shore.

"No need to beat the ego into the ground any further then I already have." He took a seat beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I don't even know why I am such a mess… I mean no one died. I should be used to death now that I've been in war."

"No one ever gets used to death. I am sorry about my father attacking your family." She looked at him strangely before smiling.

"Are you saying that you feel bad for a couple of muggles? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shut your gob." He pushed her in the shoulder and she fell to the grass in giggles. A pair of knowing eyes watched them from the cabin with a smile. Perhaps this plan would work out after all.

They sat together in silence for the majority of the morning before the rumbles of their stomachs sent them back into their wooden shelter. Hermione made her way into the kitchen but Draco stayed far away from the stove. He didn't want to be anywhere near the contraption.

"It isn't going to bite you know…"

"I am just following orders. You told me never to go near the stove again." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Don't be a smart ass Malfoy."

"Ooo watch your mouth Granger. There are innocent ears present." His smirk widened.

"Your ears are by no means innocent I am sure of that."

"What ever could you be talking about?" She smacked him in the shoulder and instructed him to help make lunch. She collected lunchmeat and condiments from the fridge while he searched for bread.

"It is in that cupboard over there." She point to the closed door he hadn't checked and he opened it to find the loaf of bread he had been searching for.

"How is it that you know where every thing is and yet we have only been here for two days?"

"I pay attention and a photographic memory helps. Besides you should have know where the bread was since you used it in your plot to bring the house down in flames just a few hours ago." He scowled at her look of amusement. They made themselves sandwiches and each grabbed a bottle of soda before heading outside to eat on the picnic table.

"I am surprised you are willing to sit at the same table as me to eat."

"Well it gets boring always eating by yourself. I get enough of that at home." She gave him a questioning glance but he ignored her. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital checking on your mother?"

"Why do you care about my mother?"

"Never said I did… She just seemed like a nice lady."

"She is the best. Always understanding no matter what happens. Even after everything that happened in the war she was never angry. My father has always been over protective but I am daddy's little girl so what can I expect."

"Then why aren't you visiting them?"

"Dumbledore said my mother was still too fragile for visitors. He said he would come get me when she is awake and able to see people. Until then I have to wait." Her calm façade was slowing slipping and Draco wasn't sure how to handle a girl when upset.

"Uh… I'm sure it will be fine…"

"I hope so… Let's do something to keep our minds off of our parents. Do you know how to play football?" His confused expression reminded her that football was strictly muggle. "Well I can teach you, I usually play with my friends in the summer. It is a muggle sport but don't let that steer you away. Let me just go get the ball from my trunk. Wait right here." When Hermione returned, Draco wasn't seated at the picnic table.

"Of course he wouldn't listen to me when I tell him to stay put. Good for nothing…"

"Well some girls think I am very good for something." She jumped and her face blushed red. "Talking to yourself is never considered healthy Granger."

"I thought you were going to stay here?"

"I decided to pick up our dishes while you went inside."

"Oh. Thanks." She led him out onto the soft, grassy lawn. "Ok. This is a football ball." She held the ball up before dropping it to the ground. "If you could tell from the name the entire game is played with your feet… well unless you're the goal or if you head it or if you trap it…"

"Alright. How about we stick to the basics."

"Of course. So basically, you have two teams and you kick the ball around trying to get it in the other persons goal or net. We can play a little game and see how that goes. My goal will be between those two trees and yours can be between that bush and rock." Hermione pointed out the landmarks that would mark the boundaries.

"I am going to be kicking this ball between those two trees?"

"Exactly!" She smiled in excitement.

"Well that seems rather simple…" Hermione kicked the ball to the side and ran off in the direction of where she would be shooting. Draco didn't move but instead he watched her score. She did a victory dance and returned to the center of their 'field'.

"Is it my turn now?"

"You don't take turns. We are competing. It's like quidditch in a way. We are chaser and we are both trying to score in opposite directions with the same ball. Now do you understand?" He nodded and went to kick the ball away from her but she was too quick. Hermione did a quick pin move before flying past him once again.

The game remained rather one-sided while Draco figured out the art of dribbling while running. After Hermione had scored dozens of goals Draco finally got possession of the ball and took off towards the other side of the field. He kicked as hard as he could in the directions of the trees. As the ball past the invisible barrier and smile victoriously but when Hermione laughed he turned fuming.

"What are you laughing at? I just scored on you, you should be weeping in defeat." She rolled her eyes before explaining.

"You didn't score. Those are the wrong trees. You needed to kick it over there." She pointed in the correct direction and his shoulder sunk.

"You couldn't just let me think I had scored could you. I quit, this is a stupid game." He dropped to the grass in defeat.

"I guess we should finish up it is already dark out. We must have been playing for hours." She sat beside him. "That was fun! I missed playing football, plus I annihilated you." She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes at her antics.

"I had an obvious disadvantage seeing as I've never played before, besides it was a dumb muggle game, you probably cheated."

"I did not cheat!" She stood furious.

"Tomorrow I will beat you in a real game. I brought two brooms, we can play quidditch."

"Football is a real game you brat." She nearly growled in frustration before stomping her way inside.

Draco remained on the lawn for sometime before retreating to his couch. He was frustrated with himself for making her angry again. He didn't want to end up like his father, that he was sure of. He had made fun of her game because he was frustrated with himself more then anything. He was use to be being beaten my Granger in school but sports were something he excelled in and she didn't. Now she had bested him in everything.

He had actually had fun with her that day. They had been civil for part of the day and he had enjoyed himself. She wasn't all bad for a know-it-all Gryffindor. He was determined not to waste his final year focused on old prejudice. He had spent enough time listening to his father and wouldn't waste anymore. In the morning he would make it up to her without burning down the kitchen.

_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried _

_it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me, will eventually/ be a memory _

_of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_-In The End by Linkin Park_

_

* * *

_

**-**

_**Well there it is. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer in order to make up for the delay in updates. **_

_**--**_

_**REVIEW Please!**_

_**--**_

**I will update as soon as possible**

**-**


End file.
